


Just Give In

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slash, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spoilers for season 6, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Dean keeps Sam on a tight leash now that he knows he doesn't have a soul, which doesn't give Sam much alone time. As a consequence, he's horny, and he uses his drunk brother to help him with his little problem.





	Just Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for sammichgirl  
> Unbeta'd

It had been a rough few weeks, and now that they finally had some time off, Dean and Sam were going to celebrate it. Between getting turned into a vampire and then learning that his brother didn’t have a soul, Dean just needed a break. And Sam, well he was just trying to act normal for his brother’s sake. He could tell that this whole no soul thing was really freaking the older man out, and he didn’t want that. With a job like theirs, they couldn’t afford to not be in sync at all times. Trying to act normally and just pretending that he wanted that damn thing back inside him was probably the best thing for both of them right now.

Unfortunately for the two of them, one beer had turned into two, which then multiplied into four, like it usually did. And even without his soul, Sam couldn’t hold his liquor, which was something Dean should have been thinking about, but he just didn’t care. He’d spent his life looking after Sammy and sacrificing things for Sammy, so right now, he was just going to drink and let Sam get drunk with him. The younger man could use a little buzz to take the edge off his attitude, anyway. He was a lot more fun to be around when he wasn’t acting like he had a stick up his ass about something.

With his brother – the real Sam – it was kind of cute in a weird way, but with this imitation, imposter version of his little brother, it just annoyed the hell out of Dean. So he was drowning it all with copious amounts of alcohol, and there was no one here who could tell him he wasn’t allowed. Sam wouldn’t have approved, but this wasn’t Sam sitting on the chair across from him. Sure, it was wearing his skin, it held the beer bottle the same way as Sam did, and it ate the same damn rabbit food, but it wasn’t Sam. Not by a long shot.

A few more beers and three shots of purple nurples and Dean was stumbling out of the bar with Sam in tote. The one bad thing about letting Sam get drunk was that he had to hold his Sasquatch ass up so the younger man didn’t fall over on their short walk back to the motel room they were staying in. Luckily for Dean, they’d gone to the closest bar they could find, which was only a few blocks away.

As soon as they were in the door, Dean all but threw Sam onto the bed, groaning in relief when the added weight was off his shoulder. In his inebriated state, it was almost easy to forget that Sam didn’t have a soul, Dean not wanting to make his brother go to sleep with his shoes and jeans on. It wasn’t something neither of them haven’t done before; in their line of work, stripping each other of clothes was pretty normal when the other was hurt. And it wasn’t like Dean was going to enjoy it…much, anyway.

“Mmm…D’n,” Sam slurred when his brother started to pull off his boots. He wasn’t sure why he was saying his brother’s name, but he just wanted to feel it rolling off his tongue and slipping past his lips. Sam wasn’t an idiot – he saw the way his brother looked at him, and the heat behind those eyes was anything but brotherly. He also knew that Dean would never entertain the idea of taking what he wanted. At least not when he was sober, anyway.

The good thing about Dean getting really drunk was that he tended to not pay attention to Sam as much while he was drowning his sorrows in the bottle. So, it was easy for Sam to just swap out his and Dean’s beer bottles once the older man had finished his to make it look like he’d drank more than he actually had. Sure, it was pretty damn sneaky, but Sam didn’t care. These days Dean had him on a short leash, and Sam was tired of it. If Dean wasn’t going to let him out of his sight long enough to hook up with a chick and blow off steam, Sam was going to have to improvise.

When Dean reached for the button and fly of Sam’s jeans, the younger man pressed his hand against his brother’s, forcing Dean’s hand down against his crotch so he could feel the hard line of Sam’s dick pressing against the confines of his jeans. A soft moan broke from his lips as he pushed his hips off the mattress, his hand tightening around Dean’s when his brother tried to get his hand out of Sam’s grasp. It felt really good to have someone else’s hand against him after so many weeks of just his own, even if it was through denim.

At first when his hand was shoved against his brother’s dick, Dean didn’t think too much of it. The first thing that sprung to mind was that Sam was trying to push his hand away from his jeans because he didn’t want them off, or something. But when he couldn’t get his hand away and Sam started rocking into him, Dean knew they were crossing a line. “Sam, let me go,” Dean warned, trying to tug his hand away once more. Of course, he could have put more power behind it, but part of him was just screaming to take what Sam was offering. “I mean it, Sam! Dammit, gimme my hand back!”

Pushing himself into a seated position, making sure to keep his grip on Dean’s hand, Sam wrapped his free arm around Dean’s neck, pulling the older man closer. “C’mon Dean,” Sam moaned against his brother’s ear. “I know you want this. It’s obvious when you look at me that you want something from me. I’m willing to give it to you.” Gently, Sam nipped Dean’s ear lobe, pressing on the back of Dean’s hand more firmly. “Please? You won’t let me out of your sight long enough to get laid because you’re so worried I’m going to do something that I shouldn’t. You owe me this.”

It was the truth. Dean would have given anything to have his brother in this way. But not right now – not like this. Sam wasn’t even himself. “Sam, I can’t,” he answered, shaking his head as he pulled on his hand again. “You’re not even yourself right now. So it doesn’t matter what I want, okay? I mean, you’re drunk, for one, and so am I. For another, you don’t have your soul. Sammy wouldn’t really want this, so I’m not doing this to him. Now let go before I snap your wrist and make you let go.”

Sam laughed roughly when Dean threatened to snap his wrist. “Dean, you wouldn’t hurt me. Not your little brother,” he assured the older man. “And that’s the point, isn’t it? I’m not Sam, so who the hell cares. I mean, I am Sam, but not all of him. It’s not like you’re doing anything bad to your precious baby brother. You’re just…working off some of those feelings that you have towards him while we’re both too drunk to care.” He squeezed Dean’s hand against his crotch, moaning at the feel of his brother’s fingers wrapping around him. “We’re not doing anything wrong. Just give in. I know you want to.”

Hell yes, Dean wanted to. It wasn’t even fair that Sam was teasing him like this because he fucking wanted to – _badly_! But it wasn’t right – he knew that. Still, he couldn’t help the way his hand tightened around Sam’s cock, eliciting another moan from the younger man. There was nothing Dean could do. He was drunk – at least that’s the excuse he could use when his brother got his soul back and he asked about this. Still, that didn’t mean Dean was going to go quietly.

The minute he saw his brother’s resolve fade, Sam knew that he had Dean right where he wanted him. His hand in Dean’s hair tightened, pulling the older man closer to him still. However, when he went to press his lips to Dean’s, his brother gripped his chin and forced his head to the side, Dean biting Sam’s neck as he shoved him down onto his back. He wasted no time blanketing Sam’s body with his own, pulling his hand out of Sam’s grasp so he could pop the button on Sam’s jeans, yanking the zipper down before he thrust his hand into Sam’s boxers.

A deep groan escaped Sam when his brother bit into his neck, the younger man worried that Dean was actually going to draw blood. He wasn’t sure why Dean didn’t want to kiss him, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it. Sam was only doing it for Dean’s benefit anyway. What he really wanted was for the older man to fuck him so hard he’d feel it for days to come. At least then he would finally get some damn satisfaction after all these months of being denied.

There was nothing sweet or loving about the way Dean was treating Sam now. This wasn’t his brother, and Dean wasn’t going to act like it was. Had Sam been himself – had his soul like his brother should – Dean would have taken his time with this. He would have kissed Sam and made love to him instead of just gotten off like he was about to do. This didn’t mean anything to Dean. It was just a way to make these damn feelings stop because he was too damn drunk to deal with the dreams he knew were going to plague his sleep if he passed up this offer. It was too much for him to take right now, so this was better.

But he wasn’t going to try to fool himself. Dean wasn’t going to pretend this was his real brother. This thing was nothing more than a body Dean could drown his sorrows in. It wasn’t like he would care; Sam didn’t feel anything anymore. That part of him was gone, and Dean was worried that he wasn’t ever going to get it back after hearing Castiel talk about how dangerous it was. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Sam wanted it back. Then again, it didn’t really matter what Sam wanted – his vote didn’t count because he wasn’t thinking with a full deck. Dean was in charge of Sam’s life now. As he’d told the younger man earlier, he was his conscience now.

Of course, he wasn’t sure how good a conscience he was being at the moment as he all but ripped the younger man’s shirts off, pushing Sam’s jeans down to just below his knees so he could still maneuver his brother’s legs the way he wanted to. Sam didn’t seem to care that he was treating him this way, the younger man lifting his hips and pushing his bare cock against Dean’s jean-clad thigh, rocking against the older man. Dean couldn’t have that. This wasn’t about pleasure – it was about satisfaction and nothing else.

“Turn over,” Dean instructed, moving off the bed a ways so Sam could do as he was told to. Once the younger man was lying on his belly, Dean climbed on top of him again, reaching between their bodies to unzip his jeans and pull his semi-hard cock out of his boxers. Needless to say, they didn’t exactly have the necessary things needed to have sex – lube, namely – so Dean spit into his palm, stroking himself a few times before he lined his dick up with his brother’s puckered hole.

Although this wasn’t about pleasure, Dean still would never hurt his brother, so he moved slowly, pushing inside Sam inch by inch. When he was buried to the hilt inside the younger man, Dean stayed still, letting Sam get used to the invasion. Only when Sam pushed his hips back against Dean’s did the older man start to move – slowly at first before he picked up the pace as his brother moaned beneath him.

This was wrong. Everything in Dean was screaming at him that he needed to stop right now. He couldn’t do this to his little brother. But it was too late for that now. He’d already pushed his way into Sam, was already pounding into the younger man’s tight hole and making those sinful sounds slip past Sam’s lips. He knew that he’d been tricked into this, and he was pissed about it, but there was nothing that he could do about it. His hips were rocking into his brother on their own accord and Dean could feel his orgasm building inside him.

A few more thrusts and Sam’s there, his spunk coating the sheets beneath them as he continued to push his hips back against Dean’s cock. He didn’t really care if the older man got off, but he knew that if he didn’t help him with that, Dean would be mad in the morning. A satisfied, non-angry Dean was a lot better to deal with than a pissed off Dean who complained about every little thing just so Sam knew that he’d done something wrong. 

As Sam came, his muscles clenched around Dean, causing the older man to fall over the edge with his little brother. He barely remembered to roll to the side so he didn’t crush Sam when he collapsed onto the mattress, his breaths leaving him in short pants. Although he didn’t want to admit it, this had been the best sex Dean had been able to enjoy in months – years, even. 

Now that he had gotten off, Sam wasn’t sure how Dean wanted him to act. This hadn’t been something Sam had been thinking about when he started this plan. All he wanted was to have an orgasm and then not worry about anything else. But this was Dean, and although the older man tried to act all tough, Sam knew that when it came to Sam, he was a big old softie. So, Sam did what he thought Dean would want him to, wrapping his arms around the older man and cuddling in close to him.

Dean jumped when Sam tried to cuddle with him, shoving the younger man away from him gently. He was still pissed off about how Sam had tricked him into this, and he wasn’t going to lie here and pretend that everything was okay between them because it wasn’t. Sam didn’t have a soul, and Dean was just so tired of trying to pretend that everything was fine. Pushing himself into a seated position, Dean explained, “You tricked me tonight. Don’t try it again.”

With that, Dean walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him before he turned on the shower, getting the water as hot as he could stand it, leaving Sam alone in the bed to think about what he had just done.


End file.
